Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a luggage, and more particularly to a structure for expanding capacity of the luggage.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a prior art luggage 10 is formed of a main shell 11, a cover 12, a zipper tape 13, and a zipper 14. The zipper tape 13 is fastened between the main shell 11 and the cover 12 by sewing. The capacity of the prior art luggage 10 can be expanded to an extent by unfastening the zipper tape 13 by means of the zipper 14, thereby resulting in an increase in the capacity of the prior art luggage 10 so as to enable the luggage 10 to hold additional articles. The zipper tape 13 is not provided with a support element to prevent the cover 12 of the prior art luggage 10 from being tilted. In addition, the capacity of the prior art luggage 10 can be expanded to very limited extent. Furthermore, the external appearance of the prior art luggage 10 is affected adversely after the capacity of the prior art luggage 10 is expanded.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage structure capable of expanding the capacity of the luggage without resulting in various shortcomings of the prior art luggage described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a luggage comprising a main shell, a cover, and an expansion fabric fastened between the main shell and the cover. The main shell is provided with two support plates, each having one or more connection members. The expansion fabric is provided with one or more locating members. As the expansion fabric is expanded to increase the capacity of the luggage, the support plates are caused to turn in the direction toward the inner side of the expansion fabric such that the connection members of the support plates are joined with the locating members of the expansion fabric, and that the expansion fabric and the cover are braced.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.